remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Danaroth
Hi, welcome to Remnants of Skystone Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sidequests page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angel14995 (Talk) 10:29, June 12, 2009 No problem, that quest took me forever to complete so I decided I'd do that to help others from having to spend so long on it. Ta. Thanks for fixing the Steamtank page, I had some issues with it too late at night :) 7ACK14 13:41, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Brands So, I tried making a Brand infobox, but it came out as an article instead of a template. I also can't seem to figure out how to make a template, so possibly admin powers are required. However, the code for the infobox is now all here: http://remnantsofskystone.wikia.com/wiki/BrandInfobox and I'm happy with the rest of this page: http://remnantsofskystone.wikia.com/wiki/Grubskin so that's nice. WarGraver 19:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, got it now, thanks. If you would kindly delete the non-template BrandInfobox page, everything should be good to go. Also, feel free to make any changes to the template now, before other Brand pages start being made. WarGraver 20:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Right now, no brands have clothing AND furniture, but after talking to Cap this morning, Grubskin hats seem to be coming down the line. And possibly Steamphonic clothes, and other such. So it will eventually be needed to have both types on a Brand page. I agree with you about the pictures, just haven't had time to take good ones. WarGraver 19:55, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Prickly Pear Foraging Hey Danaroth, tried to upload a map of the pears but seemed to fail miserably without screwing the page up, maybe you can do something with the image, should still be on the server. Cheers. Clandestinite 13:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) For Deleting Hi Danaroth. There are lots of useless files and templates on the wiki, as well as a good few that deserve to be deleted. Can you look through these pages? *http://remnantsofskystone.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UnusedFiles *http://remnantsofskystone.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UnusedTemplates *http://remnantsofskystone.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UnusedCategories *http://remnantsofskystone.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion Thanks for your time! ～～～～ wiki editor poster How do we get the wiki editor poster that I have seen in some peoples floats? 11:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Be a dedicated editor, have your work recognized by flip. Asking how to get one probably won't help. Ne0pets22 10:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Formatting Advice I was trying to figure out which quest I got the "Calluna Totem A" furniture from, and the only mention I could find of it was a note about "Ferric Totem" in one of the Mission Deployment quests. I am thinking of adding some entries for the furniture rewards given in quests. Since I have never made a wikia page before, I'd like your advice on how you think I should format the information. My preliminary attempt (not very good) can be found at Calluna Totem A. Qabach 20:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Note that when I ask for formatting advice, I'm also asking whether or not you think the information should even be on its own page as in the example I mocked up. Qabach 20:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Page Type on Editing How did you get this box to appear. I would like it for my own wikiaGigaclon 17:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I was talking about the Page Type box that appears when you start a new page. It seems more effiecient when dealing with lots infobox pagesGigaclon 17:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Problem reports Keep an eye on Problem Reports (I assume you're the most active admin). The two currently open can both be closed (after Flour Shipment! (ED0001) is deleted). ~Bobogoobo (Talk | ) 20:53, Saturday, 17 April 2010 (ET) File:Flybeast.png Please rename File:Flybeast.png to something like "Flybeast map" or something (and change the link in Mission Deployment). As it is, it's breaking Flybeast because checks for png before jpg (File:Flybeast.jpg should be used). I suppose it's nice that the enemy infobox is so automated but it could cause problems if things like this are not watched. ~Bobogoobo (Talk | ) 20:44, Tuesday, 20 April 2010 (ET) Bandero Skarn Ehh......I screwed up page with Bandero Skarn. :( :It was fixed. ~Bobogoobo (Talk | ) 16:42, Thursday, 22 April 2010 (ET) I don't know why, but everytime I edit some page, sprocket ïnformations and related links mess up. For today, it's Bandero Slate. I edited her gedner. She is female, because she has breast, skirt and smaller hat. I am prepared to end editing any page on Wiki. Finally edited page without messing up! Co-op barracks image Sorry that I am so annoying, but I don't know how to upload image on co-op barracks page. When I succesfully updated it, it still said something like map, mapcaption and 200px. My image is good, but these are problems for me. : It's just me being lazy when I programmed the template xD I'll fix it as soon as possible. Danaroth 18:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine, No problem. Nathan326 Hawthorn When you look at Hawthorns page, you'll see that it has its location at Steamport only, but after you finish the quest Steamport City Memorial and Start Hawthorn in the City He changes his spot to this. Protecting the memorial. I would be glad if you submitted a better version of the map on the page, so people wouldn't be confused even if his spot is shown in other quests. For example, if you did the memorial quest before the compost bag quest, which is given by hawthorn and press on hawthorn to learn his location. You will only see his old location on his page. You might also want to include that he stays 'outside' the memorial room until you finish the Swampfoot feather quest. : About the quest maps, there is no way people can mistake the location, since the quests are chained and the later ones need the earlier ones as prerequisites (so it's impossible to do the memorial before the compost bag one). I'll add a map to the Hawthorn page anyway to make it clearer as soon as I have time. --Danaroth 08:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I created new article from examples (viewing Source codes of some articles) and I can say, I'll don't annoy you anytime in the future :) THX for all. : Great Enjoy your time here :) --Danaroth 18:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Cecilia's Daily Quests I started a list on the talk page for Cecilia, listing what recipe she had available each day, to see if there is an order. I'd appreciate you being able to fill in the gaps, if you can. (You can see when you last completed a quest by looking in your 'Old' quests, although I'm sure you already know that.) Or, if you already know the order (or if there is an order), let me know. -- 05:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello Dana, what's up?Theslayer99 13:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) 86.140.79.23/Jar Location Hi, Thanks for the invite - have now signed up (although I'm sure I'll take more from this wiki than I'll ever give!). :Ahah have fun --Danaroth 17:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mimic's attacks That should be right. 35 attack for enraged silksnakes was based on taking 25 damage (several times) with 49 defense. The only thing is the numbers I used weren't for level 1, which is obviously impossible for enraged mimics, but level 4, which seems to be what the others used. --Elmyr23 22:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : Yup I'm sure you were doing it right :) Just wanted to make you know how I generally was doing it :) -- 22:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Hey. Just wanted to say, if Wiki contributions are somehow tracked, that my in-game identity is "thinman" but there appears to already be a user by that name. And thanks for the welcome message. :Don't worry, it seems like we are able to tell the corrispondences ingame<->wiki. Enjoy your time here. --Danaroth 14:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Admins hey dana, a bunch of us noticed that our wiki is running low on admins. we have 7, but 5 quit, and one is the "ghost admin" that isnt actually a player. that only leaves you. now dont get us wrong, youre a great admin, but we thought someone else should be admin-ized, for more admin-ing potential. most of us thought smooky would make a great admin, because, well, hes smooky. thanks for your help! p.s., some spam filter thing popped up when i tried to edit the main page, but it went away the next time i tried. not sure if you know what it is, but it apparently wouldnt save because the main page includes the phrase "welcome to". in any case, if it comes back, it could potentially lock the main page, unless we do away with the "welcome to our wiki" text. Monchoman45 18:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have not the power to appoint wiki admins as I stated already, the people who can are listed: . And the spam filter is just because you probably tried to edit the main page without being logged in (it's actually just semi-locked). Anyway the only thing you can't do as an admin is lock pages (which were all unlocked by me anyway) and delete/moving pictures (oh also editing that menu on the left). And finally I do think that there are much more people other than smooky which would make great wiki admins; just checking the post counts smook would just be a secondary choice. XD --Danaroth 20:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) The new article I wrote a new artical. It's about Weapon Creation. I think this would be a great idea, but I don't know what to do to make my article implemented to the game update. ? AlExAnDrIoN14 09:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat How'd that happen? :p--Elmyr23 14:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Infused magic; peoplebecome admins and similar in here without anyone warning XD --Danaroth 00:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Daily Quest Pattern I was thinking about doing the same thing. If you have any gaps, I can fill them.--Elmyr23 06:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Spectra circuit designs I just started with the basis that the maximum efficiency for a single color is the 16 non-touching locations (where you see the primary stat in each diagram) and then tried to figure out how to maximize the circuit and provide the necessary links. From there, I figured that each new placement would have to touch two others, and therefore would only improve the stat by 1 point. Interestingly enough the hexagon pattern of complementary colors provides +6 to the primary stat, the same as adding 6 of the primary, but has the nice side effect of improving another stat by 30 points (or 2 stats by 15 each). After that, it was just a matter of figuring out how to avoid drains in the secondaries as much as possible, and voila. I'm not 100% sure that 94 is the cap, but I'm currently tinkering around with packing groups of 2 adjacent primaries into the minimum amount of space, since I am pretty sure I've maxed out the patterns based on the 16 no-drain placements. Nullard 14:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Great job; thanks for explaining --Danaroth 21:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC)